1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a remote control apparatus, and a method for providing a user interface (UI) using the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is controlled by a remote control apparatus which provides a UI to receive a user command, a remote control apparatus, and a method for providing a UI using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, display apparatuses such as smart televisions (TVs) are able to execute various applications. For example, the smart TV may provide various types of content and amusements to users by executing a social network service (SNS)-related application, a game-related application, or a sports-related application.
However, although a different key (or button) is required in order to control each of the different applications, a related-art method attempts to control all of the applications using a single remote control apparatus. Therefore, the size of the remote control apparatus increases and the remote control apparatus is difficult to use.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for controlling all of the applications executable in a display apparatus more easily.